


【翻译】R

by Function



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Demons, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Possession, Supernatural Elements, enjolras was a charming young man capable of being terrible, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function
Summary: 格朗泰尔的眼睛变成了黑色。他眨了眨眼，长长的黑色睫毛扫过眼睑，眼睛突然睁开。他的瞳孔——如果他还有的话——此刻落在安灼拉的方向上，但是透过他纯黑的瞳孔安灼拉只能看见自己的倒影，眉头紧皱，迷惑不解。安灼拉握紧了手中的刃，因为用力过度指节已经发白。格朗泰尔笑了。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [R](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419090) by [tellthemstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthemstories/pseuds/tellthemstories). 



Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart*

格朗泰尔的眼睛变成了黑色。

他眨了眨眼，长长的黑色睫毛扫过眼睑，眼睛突然睁开。他的瞳孔——如果他还有的话——此刻落在安灼拉的方向上，但是透过他纯黑的瞳孔安灼拉只能看见自己的倒影，眉头紧皱，迷惑不解。

安灼拉握紧了手中的刃，因为用力过度指节已经发白。

格朗泰尔笑了。

他耸了耸肩膀，扭动脖子从房间这一边看到另一边，将每一个在他面前的人看进眼里。

"Well, well, well," 还是格朗泰尔的声音，但是丝毫没有格朗泰尔的感觉，"我还在想你们到底什么时候才能发现呢。"

尽管绳子将他牢牢绑在了椅子上，他依旧显得放松而随意。一点也不像格朗泰尔以前那样：他的肩膀会略微向前弯曲，他的手指会攥着一个酒瓶，他会非常紧张。

"你们怎么发现的？"

安灼拉想向前，想要将刀捅入复对方胸膛，想要看见浓浓的黑烟倾泻而出——但是公白飞先他一步开了口："你和他做了什么交易？"

恶魔的视线终于从安灼拉身上移开转向了公白飞："谁说我非得和他做交易了？"

"不得许可恶魔不可附其身。"

"这说法到挺有趣，"恶魔说，他抿着嘴，露出了一个微笑。安灼拉忍不住拿着刀上前了一步，古费拉克的胳膊拦住了他，在恶魔开口之前，"但要上一个人身总不止一种方法。"

"混账。" 热安啐了一口。

公白飞没有退缩，他的表情依旧非常平静，丝毫不为恶魔的话所影响。他取下了眼镜，用衣角将镜片擦亮，又戴了回去。

"我认为，你在他喝醉的时候迷惑了他。"

"他不总是那样吗？"

"大多数情况下是这样，但是清醒的时候他总会反抗的。要驱逐恶魔有很多种办法，而我们都受过训练。不要以为你是第一个敢这样做的东西。"

"噢，我们倒是清醒了挺长时间的，" 恶魔回答，他闭上眼睛又突然睁开，有那么一刻他的眼睛还闪烁着明亮的蓝色，安灼拉的心不知为何抽搐了一下，之后那双眼睛又变回了黑色。"他可没有反抗。我想你们这么多人这么久都没有发现他得到变化已经磨灭了他想夺回这句躯壳的兴趣。你们了解他，怀疑派总是会被他人的蔑视所影响，直到最后他失去了所有希望。"

最后恶魔的眼睛回到了安灼拉身上，他又笑了："你觉得他从来不像其他人那样有价值，他也觉得。我倒觉得这对我们是双赢呢，他可以消失了，你们可以摆脱他了，我呢，我可以开眼看看这个世界了。"

他的肩膀再次向后放松，绳子依旧将他牢牢束缚在椅子上："想一想之前有多浪费，这具躯壳有多么大的潜力！我可没有忠诚，我不在乎我为谁做事，放我自由我就会加入你们，我会是你一直想要的那个格朗泰尔。"

安灼拉无言，他张开了嘴，但他说不出话。

他的脑子在尖叫着拒绝。不，他们当然不能接受。他们的确在过去和恶魔做过交易——他们有自己的条件，他们讨价还价——但他心里某一部分拒绝接受这个新的格朗泰尔，这个恶魔。

"安灼拉，" 是古费拉克，他还在他身边，"过来说话。"

他与古费拉克和公白飞，他们团队的中心和他们的向导。进了隔壁的房间。公白飞的嘴抿成一条绷紧的细线，古费拉克的动作也带着僵硬。

再一次地，安灼拉开口准备说话，但是这次他被古费拉克打断了："安灼拉，我们不能这样。"

"——嗯？"

"我知道你过去一直讨厌格朗泰尔，我知道你一直觉得他不把我们的事业当回事。但我们不能用他和一个恶魔交换，即使他愿意。"

安灼拉闭上了嘴，他皱眉看向公白飞。他认识最久的朋友同意道："古费拉克说的对，虽然格朗泰尔不是——最忠实于我们的事业的那一个，但他从一开始就和我们在一起，他是我们的朋友。如果你杀了他，"他的视线移到了安灼拉一直握着的刀上，"你会后悔的。团队会出现裂隙的——尤其是若李和博须埃。他是我们的一员。"

他不知道他们到底是怎么得出这个结论的，他们凭什么认为与其让恶魔占据格朗泰尔的身体他会更愿意杀掉对方，或者他们为什么会认为他会高兴有一个恶魔在格朗泰尔身体里？

"你们错了，"他说，古费拉克动了一下， "我不是想杀他——或者让他被那东西控制。我不想让什么东西取代他，我从来没想过，他和你们一样，他是我们的一员。我不会拿你们的灵魂去交易任何东西，就像我不会拿他的一样。"

公白飞的嘴抿成的线松了，他的目光柔和了许多，“安灼拉。"

古费拉克说："那我们该怎么办？我们现在不能在不损坏格朗泰尔的躯壳的前提下驱逐它，我们甚至都不知道格朗泰尔希望不希望它被驱逐。还有，如果格——恶魔，恶魔说的都是真的，格朗泰尔肯定觉得这样更好。"

"所以我们现在先按它的想法去做。" 安灼拉说。他一想到要管隔壁房间里的那东西叫格朗泰尔的名字就起鸡皮疙瘩。"我们让它先加入我们，之后再观察它到底在想什么，它想要什么。我们一定会找到救格朗泰尔的办法，但我们必须先知道他们做了什么交易。"

回到房间时恶魔依旧被绑在椅子上，即使被囚禁，他依旧那么冷淡而放松。他的黑眼睛看向安灼拉的时候安灼拉握紧了刀柄。他感受到了其他人看着他的目光，他知道他们看着他走进那个被烧出的圈里。

"我们有条件，"他说，"我知道你们是个什么东西。我们可以合作，你按我的指令做事，我放你自由。但是你一旦伤了了无辜的人，我们的交易终止。我立马送你滚回你那个坑里，不论会不会伤到格朗泰尔的身体。"

恶魔冲他眨了眨眼，"世间少有纯洁者，更无无辜者。"

安灼拉将刀抵住格朗泰尔的心脏，他听见博须埃倒抽了一口气，他听见古费拉克或是公白飞冲过来拦住他。

恶魔笑了。

"成交。"

安灼拉切断了绳子。

恶魔放松了一下肌肉，慵懒而惬意。格朗泰尔不会像他那样自信而轻松，不会像他过去很久之前还是一个舞者时那样。

"我会说服格朗泰尔同意驱逐你。"安灼拉说。恶魔站起身，他们之间的距离太近了，他们共享着同一口空气，恶魔的眼睛直直地盯着他的，拒绝移开。

"你尽管试试，" 长着格朗泰尔的脸的恶魔说道， "但是我觉得你会发现没有他会更好。我懂得可多了，如果他不介意的话，我懂得和格朗泰尔一样多。我也可以不再做个悲观的现实主义者。毕竟你一直都希望这样，不是吗？"

是，但是不是。

"我会做的比那还好，" 恶魔说，向前又走了一步，他们之间的距离更近了，呼吸纠缠在一起，"我可以成为他一直想成为的那样，我看透了他的思想，我知道他想要什么，在他的内心深处，还可以做，哦，那些他本可以为你做好的事情……"

安灼拉咬紧牙。花言巧语，他提醒自己，这才是恶魔最有利的武器。他们撒谎，他们欺骗，他们偷窃，为了达到目的什么都说的出口。他们是这方面的大师。

"我可以告诉你们对方的一切，我可以想你们展示他们的一切。我可以比格朗泰尔对你们更有用。"

格朗泰尔的声音从来不会像这样，不粗粝，没有因饮酒过度和争辩而带上的沙哑。低沉而迷人，像展开一卷丝绸。

安灼拉打败过恶魔，他拒绝过他们的提议，他毫不犹豫地讲刀捅进它们的胸膛。他在与邪恶的战斗中失去过朋友与家人，他为了他们的事业做出过残酷的决定，但是当他看着格朗泰尔纯黑的瞳孔时，从来没有什么能让他有这样一般的感受，从来没有什么能让他这样如临深渊，感受到由内而外的恐惧。

"你尽管试试，"他说，"但是我相信格朗泰尔。"

恶魔仰着头笑了，显得很高兴的样子："哇，他要是能听到这句话该多好。没准我可以时不时让他出来看看，看看我扮演他扮演得多好。"

在他意识到自己在做什么之前，安灼拉的手已经抓住了格朗泰尔衬衫，他将对方提起，他忍耐许久才按下将对方像一个破娃娃一样摇动的冲动。 "你胆敢伤害这具身体一丝一毫，我会让你知道这世界上有比地狱更地狱的地方。"

恶魔的眼里不会有感情，但安灼拉几乎在那里捕捉到了一丁点什么。格朗泰尔的身体靠着他，散发着人类的温暖，一点也不像那个占据他身体的黑暗生物。

"啊，" 恶魔开口，"我大概知道他为什么叫你阿波罗了。"

带着恶心与愤怒，安灼拉将对方推开，看着恶魔在圈子边缘绊倒感受到了些微奇怪的沾沾自喜。"我拒绝叫你格朗泰尔，你还有其他名字吗？"

"这，" 恶魔说，"又不是什么大事。" 他站直了身子，蹭了蹭衬衫前面，将格朗泰尔衣服上从不缺少的褶皱抚平，黑色的眼睛低头看了看他的手，当它们重新看向安灼拉的时候它们已经变回了蓝色，安灼拉的心感受到一阵尖锐的疼痛。

"你可以叫我R。"

安灼拉破坏驱魔圈，恶魔得到自由。


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in the details with the devil

So now the world can never get me on my level

格朗泰尔跳起舞来如同罪恶本身。

当这句话出现在他的脑子里的时候安灼拉本能地对它产生了厌恶，但是他却无法找到其他词去形容他所看见的一切。每一个动作都充满感性，每一个眼神都充满感情。这个恶魔跳起舞来仿佛他不在乎其他人看着他——又或者他清楚地知道他们在看着。

安灼拉无法将视线从他身上剥离。

这就像是用力去按一块淤青一样，你会发现自己沉迷于那种疼痛，即使你清楚地知道那样是错的。

这不是格朗泰尔在舞蹈，但是安灼拉忍不住想着这就是他，他想着格朗泰尔像那样自信而优雅地扭动着身体，清楚地知道他对别人能够造成什么影响。

他试图想象着格朗泰尔，愤世嫉俗的，悲观的，好辩的酒鬼格朗泰尔，沉浸在音乐中，头微微向后仰着，闭着眼睛，身体放松。他想着这些，继续低头对付杯子里的酒。

人群里突然有了动静，是若李过来了，他靠近他说了些什么，下一秒他们两个就一同消失在舞池中拥挤的人群里。当他们再次相遇时，现在已是格朗泰尔的恶魔正环着若李的肩膀，他低声对着对方说着什么，若李的脸涨得通红。

安灼拉的指尖被杯子上凝结的水汽沾得冰冷。

冰冷，当R发现他在看他的时候，他的眼睛里也是一片冰冷。不论他怎么努力，恶魔都无法掌控人类的情感，就像他的那双眼睛永远也无法反映出他根本没有的灵魂。那双眼睛看向安灼拉的时候是空洞的，空虚的，残忍的，但它们依旧是蓝色的，人类的，是格朗泰尔的。

R最后亲昵地按了按若李的肩膀，把他推向了博须埃的方向，微笑着走开了。

ABC的其他所有人在说服恶魔他是他们团体的一部分这方面都比安灼拉强。他们表现的就像他就是他们的一分子一样，他们表现得如同他们根本不知道格朗泰尔身上发生了什么一样。甚至是若李和博须埃，格朗泰尔最亲密的两个朋友，也正在进行一场如此可信的表演，他又时都时不时得提醒自己：他们只是想让格朗泰尔回来。

安灼拉是唯一一个固执地拒绝放弃的，唯一一个拒绝遵守那个规则的，唯一一个拒绝按这个恶魔想要的做的。

现在他看得出恶魔对他感兴趣了，它想要他。

它只不过是陪其他人玩玩而已，它，它几乎不在乎他们在想什么。

它想要的只是安灼拉。

当他们的视线在舞池中相遇，安灼拉意识到了这一点。他意识到这一点，他还意识到对它来说，它很轻易就可以操纵格朗泰尔从高楼上跳下，并在他坠地之前离开这幅躯体；它可以轻易掏出他们为表信任交给它的枪，然后将子弹打在他的双眼之间；R轻易就可以杀死格朗泰尔。它是邪恶的恶魔，只要能够制造混乱它什么都做得出来。

但是当它做的时候，它也失去了与人间的联系。它一旦杀死格朗泰尔，它就再无寄所，它必须再去寻找新的寄主。要找到愿意与恶魔交易的人并不简单，这就是为什么它还留在这里。

当他在不断想些不同的事情时R继续跳着舞，用那双没有灵魂的眼睛看着他，他靠在某个不认识的人身上，邀请他跳着一支又一支的舞。那个人的手放在了他的腰上，他们的身体挨得很近。

安灼拉握紧了杯子。

他想将恶魔从那句身体里驱逐出来，这个愿望如此强烈，以至于他现在就想砸碎一个杯子，然后将碎片插进他的胸口；他想听见恶魔因疼痛和愤怒发出尖叫，但是一旦他那么做，他会伤害到格朗泰尔，他会伤害到他的身体，他可能永远也无法将他唤回。

但在他心底他知道，这一切有一部分是他的错，是他对他那般刻薄，是他拒绝承认他的作用，这都是他的错。他通过R认识到这一点，从他身上溢出的自信中体会到，格朗泰尔本可以轻易成为他们中重要的一分子，只要有正确的引导与指示的话，他本可以和这个恶魔一样高效，一般珍贵，一样天才。

本可以。也许可以。他本来可以的。

R笑了。

安灼拉喝干了酒，将杯子留在了桌上。R依旧在看着他，即使他还在和其他人跳舞，脊背厮磨。在安灼拉眼里其他人的面孔都模糊不清，无法辨认，他径直走向R。

有人扯了扯他的胳膊，有人向他发出跳舞的邀请，都被他无视了。他走近了恶魔。他手上的杯子什么时候没有了他也没有意识到，他未持一物的手捉住了R的腰，指甲深深嵌进皮肤。他将对方从他现在的那个舞伴身边推开，一路推着这他离开了舞蹈着的人群，一连串动作中没有丝毫优雅。恶魔的脸亮了起来，他用格朗泰尔的声音笑了出来，他的手落在安灼拉的肩上。

“终于愿意来玩了吗？”R问道。安灼拉指尖嵌得更深了，恶魔“嘶”了一声。

“停下。”

“停下什么？”

“你知道我在说什么。”他用力把他推开。恶魔因为他突如其来的发力趔趄了一下，他抓紧了安灼拉的肩膀以保持平衡。

“跳舞吗？”R呼出一口气，“这有什么问题？我又没有接到什么投诉，你的眼睛甚至都没离开过我。”

“这是格朗泰尔的身体，不是你的。”他咬紧牙，“你没有权力这样做，人类总要遵守什么的，体面——”

恶魔笑出了声：“哦，阿波罗，你根本不知道你不在的时候的格朗泰尔是什么样的对吗？”

再一次地，他尝试想象了一下这样的格朗泰尔，想象他和其他人跳着舞，一个接一个。突如其来的愤怒擢取了他，愤怒的爪牙在他的心上蔓延，久久不散。

“如果我练习一下，或者能对这具躯壳控制得更好的话，我没准可以跳得好些，但是如果他的身体完全不知道该怎么做的话，你以为我可以做到这样吗？”

恶魔的话像丝一样缠绕着他，密不透风。它向他靠近，它的身体紧挨着他的。他从来没有离格朗泰尔这么近过，他感受到他坚实的肌肉，突出的髋骨，他嗅到他身上古龙水的味道，让他想起温暖的篝火，威士忌还有焦糖。

他想离恶魔远一些，但是恶魔抓紧了他。

他不自觉地将对方扯向自己，他无法分清是他在靠向格朗泰尔还是格朗泰尔在靠向他。

“放弃吧，R说，“放弃吧，格朗泰尔已经走了，没了他每个人都更好过。”

“不。”

“噢，安灼拉，可别逼我做出什么出格的事。”恶魔说，他的眼睛突然变成黑色，他的笑也带上一丝恶意，“你知道人喝醉的时候多么容易发生意外吗，比如说，跌倒，摔断骨头……”

“你敢！”安灼拉低吼出声。

“那可取决于你的表现。”恶魔回答，“和我跳舞。”

“什么？不。”

“真可惜，我有点想知道当他摔断——”

他的脑袋“嗡”地轰鸣了一声，他看见了红色，他将手抚上了恶魔的身侧，“就一曲。”

恶魔显得心情很好的样子，他的眼睛变回了蓝色，“我只要一曲。”

安灼拉咬紧牙，用力点头。

他很少跳舞，对这项活动他从来提不起什么兴趣，但是他的运动天赋以及多年猎魔养成的肌肉使得他还能跟得上格朗泰尔的动作。开始时他还有些僵硬，恶魔的眼里闪现出黑色，他心里一紧，他必须做到，他得让恶魔觉得他赢了，他得让他觉得它有那么一丝可能能改变他的想法。

身体摇摆，重心移动。

你来我往，这是在用格朗泰尔的生命做赌注的牌局。他不能让恶魔发现他到底有多么愤怒，否则它可能会毫不犹豫地摧毁格朗泰尔的身体。他要使它信服。

他的手抚上了格朗泰尔的脖颈，手指插进对方的卷发里。他心里的一部分提醒他手中的发是多么柔软，他立刻压下了这个念头。恶魔笑着靠向他，手环上他的腰，他们的身体完全靠在一起。

有一只手沿着他的脊椎向上移动，指尖如羽毛一般轻盈。它所过之处激起小小的电流。安灼拉微微向后靠了靠。

R再次向他靠来，故意歪了一下头。他们的脸差一点就要碰在了一起。

他的另一只手向下动移动，顺着安灼拉牛仔裤的腰线，当他用拇指钩住皮带环时，手指掠过织物。安灼拉呼吸一滞，他忍不住去想象假如这是真的格朗泰尔会怎么样。

他的心砰砰作响，他咬紧下唇，心中的锐利的疼痛如此清晰地反对他的这个想法。 **但如果是呢？** 格朗泰尔的眼睛是蓝色的，在这里的灯光下明亮的可怕。他的心停跳了一拍。

安灼拉不知道在这样的情况下还能怎么跳舞。他们靠的这么近，他几乎可以感受到对方每一个细小的动作。当恶魔后退一步的时候，他跟了上去。

他大概不知道自己在做什么——即使他知道他也不会去想。他将格朗泰尔从身边推开，转身去接住他，胳膊环上对方的脖颈。

他不知道原来格朗泰尔有这么高，他长时间的低头驼背让他从来无法正确判断。格朗泰尔的手轻松搂住安灼拉的腰，他将他拉近，转过头来。现在恶魔正在他的耳边轻笑，“你上道了。”他在他耳边低语。

一阵电流便经全身，安灼拉努力与其斗争，但他失败了。

他将头靠在格朗泰尔的肩上，这意味着他的视线还得朝上才能看见对方。他们的身体以一种不该这么容易的方式倚靠在一起，他们仿佛被创造出来就应该这样一般。你来我往，他拒绝投降。

安灼拉无法将视线从格朗泰尔的眼睛上移开，或者在他意识到他们有多靠近的时候停止呼吸。这真的不能是他吗，他想，为什么这不能就是真正的格朗泰尔呢？他为什么不能在这？这一切都是他的选择？

他们之间的距离消失了。

恶魔靠了上来——

歌曲结束—— 

安灼拉动了一下——

他们嘴唇相碰，他听见恶魔说：“谢谢你陪我跳舞。” 

他不回头地走开了，全程感受到恶魔落在他身上的视线，他回到酒吧又点了一杯酒，杯子是冰冷的。


	3. Chapter 3

I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

他们开始一起猎魔了，他和R。

他们一同猎杀吸血鬼、恶魔和变形怪，收服过不止一个恶灵还有一个误入歧途的巫师。R似乎清楚地知道他在想什么，眨眼间就可以到达正确的地方，在他还没来得及意识到的时候修正他的错误。和R在一起他可以更快，可以更强。

很快他猎魔就已经离不开R了，经常在身边的，永远在观察的人如果突然不在了会非常奇怪。在过去格朗泰尔就是一个累赘，他懒散的时候就发表一下讽刺言论，他无聊的时候就来和他吵架。他还喜欢在他的计划里挑刺（而且从来不给出解决方案）。相比于他，R显然是一个更好的搭档。

和恶魔交易，安灼拉想，可能还是会一点好处的。

从那天晚上他们在科林斯跳舞后，R在非猎魔时间时开始花更多时间和团队其他人一起。每一天他都更加融入他们的小团体，逐渐取代格朗泰尔的位置。

安灼拉比其它人和他待在一起的时间更长，他们大多在辩论什么是对的，什么是错的，在这个恶魔帮助他救人的世界。

他和公白飞和古费拉克的讨论没有结果，代价太大了，而效果却依旧不会理想。他们甚至都不知道恶魔是什么时候开始在的，他们也不知道它到底和格朗泰尔做了什么交易，在这种情况下，要完成驱魔几乎是不可能的。

很快他意识到，他是唯一一个能真正接近它的人，唯一一个可能会知道他真正想要什么的人。

下一次会议快结束的时候，从穆尚的另一边，R看了他一眼，视线从门飘向了防火梯。安灼拉点了点头——他努力无视心中油然而生的负罪感，他居然可以如此轻易地就可以读懂它的无声交流——他从防火梯爬了出去。几分钟后R也跟了出来。门打开的时候他听见了他朋友们的讲话声。门被关上了，把所有声音都隔在了里面。

出了穆尚他们进入了只属于自己的小世界，远离其他人的小世界。R放弃了所有作为人类的伪装，他的眼睛里淌着黑色，他走到他身边，和他一起靠在栏杆边上。

"你们人类喜欢怎么说来着？天气真不错。" 它开口，结结实实地遭了安灼拉的一个白眼，"或者我们可以直接跳过天气这个话题。"他靠得更近了，一只手突然环住他的身体，顺着他的脊柱向下，它所过之处激起小小的电流，就像那次在科林斯里一样。安灼拉不自在地动了动身子，想摆脱那只伸进衬衫还在继续向下移动的手。

他握紧了栏杆，本能驱使着他走开，但是他抬起头靠向恶魔的身体，他拒绝移开视线，他拒绝投降。自从那支舞后这就是他们的交往方式。有时他闭上眼睛，他会想起格朗泰尔自信的面孔，还有他们身体相依时的触感。

那只手已经摸索到了他的小腹，手指关节时不时擦过他的腹部，然后向下："还有这个，"R靠近了， "是什么？"

他的手突然向下，安灼拉咬牙“嘶”了一声，接下来格朗泰尔已经从他的裤子里拿出了那把枪，啧啧道："噢，安灼拉，"他说，"你就永远都学不会吗？"

他把枪拿开，弹出弹夹开始数里头还有多少颗子弹。安灼拉伸手去夺，但是他把它拿远了，"啊，不，别这样，从现在开始，我来保管这东西。"

安灼拉扑了个空，他挣开了对方手臂的桎梏，重新靠在栏杆上。R把子弹尽数取出丢进自己的口袋："好啦，现在这件事解决了，我想你可能还有事情想找我谈谈？"

安灼拉深吸一口气，指尖不自觉地在栏杆上打着拍子："你想回去吗？"

恶魔皱眉问："你什么意思？"

"地狱。"

他笑声粗哑，丝毫不像是格朗泰尔的笑声："那破地方？想回去？我为什么会想回去？你们人类以为地狱是由火构成的。你们错了。它是冰，冷到了骨子里，冷到所有血液都结成了冰。"

安灼拉听了这话打了个寒颤，手臂上的寒毛都竖了起来。他停下了手上的拍子，把手伸进口袋，抽出一包烟。

"你不抽烟的。"恶魔注意到了这一点，他本该为此生气的。

"我也不和恶魔交易。"他疲惫地指出。

"那还真是，世事无常。" 格朗泰尔的眼睛依旧是黑色，但是他现在能看出恶魔什么时候正在努力表达情绪，他开始能够从那里面读到一些细微的变化了。现在，R，他，他开始好奇了。

安灼拉点燃了香烟。

他不抽烟，但是他看格朗泰尔抽过。吸进，含住，再吐出。恶魔没有格朗泰尔的恶习，他不需要香烟，也不需要酒精。他看着他，仿佛被迷住了。

"我们的血液也是冰冷的，" R接着刚才的话题继续说了下去，尽管他的眼睛没有离开那根香烟。"这就是作为人类最奇怪的事情了，你们是温暖的。"

安灼拉从来没有这样去了解恶魔，去了解在它们邪恶的企图下还藏着什么，它到底为什么想取代格朗泰尔。他一直觉得它接近它们是想让他们分崩析离，但是现在他否认了自己之前的看法。它也许只是——渴望着什么东西。

安灼拉慢慢地呼出一口气，他转向R，"过来。"

R皱着眉头转向他，安灼拉轻哼了一声，伸手把他拉向自己。现在他们面对面了。

他将烟放在唇上，深深吸了一口。

恶魔的黑眼睛注视着他这一连串动作，安灼拉的胳膊环住了他的脖子，手指的关节蹭过格朗泰尔暗色的鬈发。他把R再次拉向自己，当对方抬起头的时候他感受到他的脉搏在他指尖下跳动。

他看见格朗泰尔微微张开的嘴。

格朗泰尔的唇很软。

安灼拉将烟呼了出去。

烟气从他的口里被渡向恶魔。他感受到对方的身体在他怀里放松，他看着他将烟气吸进肺里，慢慢地闭上眼睛——然后突然睁开，眼里闪着惊恐。

安灼拉把手按在他的脖颈之间，恶魔不断挣扎，他的指甲刺破了它的皮肤。

"不。" 他说，声音里出现裂痕。黑色从眼睛中溢出。

"要。" 安灼拉说，抱紧了他。

格朗泰尔的身体抽搐着，完全靠在他的身上，他的眼睛一眨一眨的——一下，两下——当它们再次睁开的时候是蓝色的，倒映着午夜天空的蓝色，浩瀚，黑暗，不可知——还有困惑。

"安灼拉？"


	4. Chapter 4

安灼拉如释重负，感到由衷的温暖和快乐，他笑了，额头紧紧抵在格朗泰尔的额头上。 

**“怎么回事？”** 格朗泰尔声音沙哑，但这就是他的声音，不是那个假扮人类的恶魔——至少现在不是。 

他该有负罪感的但是他没有，他的情绪明显地表现在脸上，恶魔又看不懂。R从来都不能像人一样掌握情绪。 

他们现在还抱在一起，安灼拉偏了偏头。他现在可以轻易缩短他们之间的距离，然后吻上贺格朗泰尔。他仿佛在对方的脸上也看到了这个想法，因为他注意到格朗泰尔的视线下移，落在了自己的唇上。他记起了格朗泰尔的唇的触感，柔软得不可思议。 

他扭过头去，拉开了他们的距离。 

“我们时间不多，药效很快就过了。” 

他将那支下过咒的香烟摁灭在栏杆上，手指舒展开来。不碰着格朗泰尔他简直不知道自己的手还能搁哪，最后他的手穿过格朗泰尔的卷发，将他们的距离又拉近了一点。 

“我需要知道你的条件，和R——恶魔的。” 

他说话时一直看着格朗泰尔，所以能够将他的畏缩全部看在眼里，即使对方很快就假装什么都没有发生。 

"R,"他重复了一遍，“哈，是啊。”

安灼拉感觉自己仿佛在防火梯上一步踏空，凭空坠落，“我不是——他——它——那东西要我们这样叫它。”这根本不是什么大事，但他为什么要一直解释？“你们做了什么交易？” 

格朗泰尔转过身背对他，他的手放在了栏杆上。他很紧张，安灼拉本该注意到的，但他现在正沉浸在喜悦之中，他们终于做到了，格朗泰尔回来了，他太兴奋了丝毫没有意识到自己说错了什么。 

“我们不会对你生气的，”他再次强调，为了安抚对方，“每一个人——任何时候——”为什么他嘴里就说不出一句完整的句子？“没关系的，无论怎样都没关系的。我们能解决的，我们会解决的。格朗泰尔，告诉我到底是什么条件，我会解决的。” 

格朗泰尔说了些什么，但是他的声音太小了，一说出就已被吹散在风里。 

“你说什么？” 

“我说，你为什么会觉得我想得救？” 

他的大脑一片空白。 

“你说什么？” 

他一定听错了，他绝对听错了。他想起第一次见面时R也说过相同的话。它说，格朗泰尔是自愿被附身的。他说这话时眼睛是黑色的，嘴角恶劣地弯曲。但安灼拉那个时候那么自信，那么确定它错了…… 

“我和它做交易是有原因的，”格朗泰尔说，他依旧注视着夜晚的巴黎而拒绝看向他，他的手攥着栏杆。“因为那个条件不可能达到。因为我不想得救。就是这样。” 

“但是你 **不能——** ”安灼拉咬住舌头， **你不能这样对我。**

“这是我的身体，一切权力在我。” 

但这不是你的身体，安灼拉想说，R会控制着它。你这是给恶魔自由让它去做任何它想做的事情，你这是让它为所欲为而你却躲在一边，你会让你的朋友们处在危险之中就为了—— 

为了 **什么** ？ 

恶魔给了你什么？你为什么要接受？ 

“格朗泰尔——”他伸手搭在格朗泰尔的肩上——然后立马就被格朗泰尔用力甩了下来。他的眼睛燃着愤怒。 

“你不该这样碰我，”他说，他嗓子里像含着什么一样，“我知道你们做了什么，我都看见了。” 

安灼拉浑身血液冰凉，他张开嘴想说什么，但什么都说不出。 

格朗泰尔笑容苦涩。 

“没关系的，”他说，“我知道发生了什么。我知道你开始和他猎魔了，我知道大家和他交往得很好，我知道你已经把他当做你们的一员了。大多数时间我都看不见但是有些时候他——他想让我看着，而我根本移不开眼睛。” 

他转过身去，双手交叉放在胸前又放下， 自从安灼拉碰过他之后他总有些手足无措，像是不知道该拿自己的身体怎么办才好。 

“我就像眼睛透过几层玻璃，耳朵里堵着棉花一样，虽然很模糊但是我还是能知道个大概。我看见了你怎么看他——我——随便了，大家怎么看他，你很高兴他在这儿，他比我强许多，他可以办成所有我做不到的事。” 

“格朗泰尔不是——” 

**“闭嘴。”** 格朗泰尔瞪着他，安灼拉闭上了嘴，“你们没有注意到发生了什么——你们谁都没注意到。几乎一个月前我就让他上了身，如果不是热安突然注意到我成了右撇子你们可能还要花更长时间才能发觉。” 

一时疏忽，安灼拉想。努力按下自己也没注意到所带来的负罪感。 

“没了我你们都好过了，所以我和它做了什么交易又有什么关系呢？” 

“我们没——”安灼拉想反驳，但是那些话他自己听着都那么虚伪，“好吧我们可能是有那么一点好过了，也许他是比你更擅长战斗和打猎，他不吸烟不酗酒不赌博也不会没事就跟我吵架，他也不是一个悲观消极只看得见我们做的事里最坏的那一面的犬儒主义者——” 

“妈的——"

**“但他不是你。”**

格朗泰尔深深吸了一口气，手紧紧握成拳，他的眼里透着疲惫，“那又怎么样？” 

“所以我更想要你，即使你酗酒悲观还犬儒主义，而不是什么来自地下的以为他会猎魔能战斗有魅力就能引我为他做任何事的恶魔。” 

“天啊，你真干不了这活儿你知道吗？”格朗泰尔声音沙哑，他的话语里透着深深的绝望。 

“公白飞和古费拉克也觉得这事不该我来做。” 

“你说什么？” 

“他们觉得不应该让我来和你谈，因为我们一开始说话就会开始吵架，我可能会惹得你更生气，然后一切都完了。所以我就只是偷出了那个魔咒，弄进香烟里，然后就这样了。” 

格朗泰尔被这话逗笑了，他的身体终于放松了。安灼拉也几乎笑了。 

“所以你可以告诉我——” 

格朗泰尔的表情僵硬了，身体一滞：“不，安灼拉。” 

“为什么？” 

“因为我已经说过了不是吗？放弃吧。” 

安灼拉从不放弃。“到底是什么你这么不愿意告诉我？我不介意的，格朗泰尔，我只需要知道那个条件，然后我就能帮你终止这个交易然后把那个东西送回地狱，没有什么不可能的，我们能做到的，我发誓，我们能解决的我向你保证——” 

“你根本不明白，不是吗？”格朗泰尔有些生气了，他的眼睛暗了几分，“是 **你** 。那个交易是你，你就是那个条件。我想得到你，但是我永远也不可能得得到。因为我知道我不够聪明，不够强大，毫无价值。 但是那个恶魔可以，他才是你想要的那个。你现在可能对我有了什么想法，但那不是我。你还不懂吗？我赢不了的；你喜欢我但那根本不是我，是他，因为你绝对不可能会喜欢我。” 

安灼拉听见自己的心脏在胸腔里，砰砰直跳，那声音太大了，他完全无法思考。格朗泰尔的话在他脑子里扭曲成一团，他没办法将它们整理出来排列整齐，这不合理，他不明白，他不明白…… 

“懂了吗？”格朗泰尔轻声道，他微微偏过头去不看安灼拉，“你救不了我。” 

安灼拉从来没有真正去考虑过这些感情，他从没有仔细想过为什么每当他想到格朗泰尔时心里都会刀割一般地疼痛。这些想法太过痛苦，太过尖利，当他还有一个世界要去拯救还有数不清的恶魔要去消灭的时候，这些个人情绪根本微不足道。他没有时间去想这些，但是—— 

但是现在他现在站在防火梯外，风吹起他的外套，猎猎作响，寒意在皮肤上蔓延，巴黎在他们脚下展开，天空逐渐变暗，他所能想到的一切就只是现在他面前的的格朗泰尔，还有他对他的感情。 

安灼拉这一生中从没感到如此无力过。 

“格朗泰尔——” 

他伸出手，这一次他握住了对方的前臂。格朗泰尔没有躲闪，一动不动直到安灼拉最后轻轻地抱住了他。他的心狂跳不止，血液中肾上腺素浓度急剧升高，他慢慢缩短他们之间的距离然后—— 

“噢，安灼拉，”R说，“你就永远都学不会吗？” 

他的眼睛是黑色的，空洞的黑色。而安灼拉耳朵里听见的只有 **几乎一个月前我就让他上了身** 。

他使劲挣扎但是R紧紧地抓住了他，就好像他们先前那个拥抱的重现，只不过现在位置转换，他成了被禁锢的那一个。R的手紧紧按住他的脖颈，指甲嵌进皮肤。它力气大得惊人，安灼拉毫不怀疑它可以扭断他的脖子，只要它想的话。 

他不再挣扎，他抬起头看向R，挑战一般地直视他的眼睛。他知道终究是会到这一步的，你不可能麻醉恶魔然后让它假装什么都没发生过，但他在心底还是希望，希望能有再多一点时间。 

再多一点时间他就可以和格朗泰尔说说话，再多一点时间他就可以知道他的话到底是什么意思，再多一点时间他就可以知道那到底是不是他。 

“这种事情，”R说，“真是傻得可爱。” 

“留着我的木仓也是。”安灼拉道，他迅速从格朗泰尔的口袋里拔出枪，枪口抵着对方肋骨之下。 

恶魔向下瞟了一眼，嘴角勾起弧度：“你确定吗？” 

吱呀一声门开了，古费拉克走了出来，看见他们靠得这么近他的表情有些古怪，然后努力用正常的语调问：“一切都还好吗？” 

“好极了。”安灼拉说，他的视线没有离开对方，“对吧？” 

恶魔楞了一下，然后放开了他：“是啊，好极了。”他得到眼睛立刻恢复正常，恢复成了格朗泰尔的颜色，他转向古费拉克时，表情轻松而愉悦，他伸出一只胳膊箍上对方肩膀然后一起走了回去。安灼拉皱眉看着他们，放下了抢。 

你才是那个交易，格朗泰尔的声音在他脑子里回响，我想得到你， **但是我永远也不可能得得到。**

可那真的是格朗泰尔吗？


	5. Chapter 5

I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see   
That you’re the antidote to everything except for me

R又有了一种全新的办法来折磨他，情况变得越来越糟。

当其他人注意不到的时候，当有片刻沉默的时候，当他们的视线跨越房间交汇在一起的时候，或者当他们突然发现只有他们两个人的时候，恶魔会让格朗泰尔出来。

他没这样做——又或者他这样做了——安灼拉并不确定。

一切是这样发生的：他的眼睛仍然是正常的，黑色褪去，依旧是蓝色的，人类的眼睛，但里面会有感情。真正的，属于人类的感情。每一次那都使他的心狠狠地抽搐—— **每一次——** 他差点以为他，真正的他，那个格朗泰尔几乎可以恢复自由。

然后R会轻声笑出来，黑色重新占领瞳孔。愤怒使安灼拉很想砸碎什么东西。

"你们就什么都没找到到吗？"他对公白飞和古费拉克说。他在地板上踱步，古费拉克都不再开他的玩笑说他已经要把地毯踩烂了。

“我们找到了，”公白飞干巴巴地应他，“被你用了。”

安灼拉瞪了他一眼，“不管怎么样，它也没什么大用，R很快就恢复了。”

“随你怎么说，”古费拉克看了他一眼，“反正当时也就只有你在场，我们也只能相信你的话，不是吗？”

他觉得自己像个犯了错的孩子——更糟糕的是这已经不是第一次了。他向他们承认了那天发生了什么，他是怎样偷走了那个咒语，用了它就为了能和格朗泰尔说上话，公白飞就只是责备地看着他，什么也没说。

"你让你的情感控制了你的理智。"

"我的情感和这一切都没有关系。"

“那就是你的情绪，行吧？”古费拉克翻了个白眼，“我们本来可以和格朗泰尔说话然后问出到底怎么终止那个交易，现在全被你搞砸了。他关于那个交易真的 **什么** 都没说吗？”

**是你。那个交易是你，你就是那个条件。我想得到你，但是我永远也不可能得得到。**

“他没有。”安灼拉扭开了头。

“我们还有一个办法没有用过。”公白飞说，他把眼镜往上推了推，看起来似乎在沉思。

“不要。”古费拉克说。

“什么？”安灼拉问。

“强制驱魔。”

这句话说完他们陷入一片沉默。安灼拉脑子里瞬间炸开了锅。他从来没有想过要进行强制驱魔，因为那太容易出错了。一旦出错，宿主不可能存活。它的损失太过巨大，不到最后关头几乎没有人会用这招。

但他们真的没有落到这步境地吗？

“不要，”古费拉克重复道，他站起来冲到安灼拉身边，伸出手扯住安灼拉的胳膊，“你不能这样做，他会 **死** 的，安灼拉。”

"我知道！"安灼拉一把甩开他的手，"我知道。”

**你为什么会觉得我想得救？**

“死肯定比现在——被附身——比眼睁睁看见一个恶魔接管你的生活要好过，”古费拉克和公白飞面容古怪地看了他一眼，“如果他还有意识或者知道要发生什么——瞧，但这并不重要。我的意思是，我们别无选择了不是吗？”

“安灼拉，”古费拉克不死心，“你不能这样做。”

安灼拉知道别人是怎么评价他的，那些东西组成他的声誉，那也是恶魔在离开地狱前就知道他的名字的原因。从他开始猎魔之日起，他就坚信一点：邪灵秽物，格杀勿论。

慈悲从来都不是一个好选项，也许以后永远也不会是，但他现在多么希望自己可以有其他选择，以免自己为接下来的一切痛心彻骨。

只是有时候，你非得狠下心来。

“我能这样做，”他对古费拉克说，“而且我会这样做。”

他们花了一个礼拜做准备，其他人用一个礼拜去收集所有必要的东西，安灼拉用一个礼拜的时间去接近R，而且要比以前更亲近他。撒谎是最难的，他要假装他根本不在乎，要假装那恶魔的行为有一种让人无法抗拒的魅力，要假装他自然地被对方吸引，而且还要让它信服。

它像蜘蛛结网一般将所有人都拉聚在了一起，它要让他们忘了曾经的格朗泰尔到底是什么样子。

安灼拉有时觉得自己也快陷进去了，有那么几次他对它的微笑是真实的，是发自内心的，他把那恶魔当成了格朗泰尔——他忘记了他不是。

最糟糕的一点，他认为，是格朗泰尔本人的感受。他的手本该是冰冷的，但它不是。当他的手扶上他的肩膀，他的胳膊时，它是温暖的；当他们跳舞，它在他的衬衫下拂过他的腹部时，当他们几乎亲吻而它环住他的腰顺着他的脊柱向下时，它是温暖的。

这些想法近来出现得愈发频繁。

现在他们又同在那里，格朗泰尔在和别人跳舞而安灼拉一直看着他。如果格朗泰尔能回来——如果他们真的成功了——他再也不会像这样跳舞了，他再不会这般自信，再不会眼里满溢着感情看着安灼拉，勾起嘴角，引起他的注意。

他看着他，手握紧了杯子，他觉得自己整人像是要被从中间撕成两半。

其它人三三两两地走了，酒吧里充满了欢快的告别声还有醉醺醺的笑声，他们的胳膊搭在其它人肩上，他们的笑容真实由衷，到最后这里就只剩下他们两个。

他们又跳了一支舞，这一次他们面对面，互相看着对方的眼。格朗泰尔的眼睛在黑暗里是午夜的蓝色，到最后他已经不知道是他自己靠向了恶魔还是恶魔靠向他。 

他们一起回了家。

他们回到了他的安全屋，安灼拉从来没有带过别人回来，他们的影子映在地板上，追逐着彼此，他跟着和格朗泰尔进了厨房，看着他接了一杯水然后靠在水池边。屋里黑漆漆的，只有从外面透进来的几缕光。在黑暗中他的面容模糊不清，如同一片阴影。

“晚安。”R说，他笑起来好像在说他知道他的所有坏心思，安灼拉点点头，走出了一步，两步，他不知道要多少步他的所有勇气和信心就会完全消失，无影无踪。

"去他妈的，"安灼拉说, "我——"

他伸出手去，手指攥住格朗泰尔的衬衫，缩短他们之间的距离，然后开始吻他。

格朗泰尔抵着他的嘴唇嘶了一声，喉咙里发出了含糊不的声响。他放在他身上的手不确定地停留了几秒，然后下定决心般地捉住安灼拉的腰将他拉近，直到最后他们之间的距离为零。

这个吻猛烈，热切，而且疯狂，舌与齿相互交缠，他们互相抵着对方的唇，嘴里漏出含糊不清的话。

安灼拉任凭格朗泰尔将他推向柜台，尖锐的边缘擦过他的脊背。他的手向下摸索，依旧拽着格朗泰尔的衬衫然后一拉，他满意地听见了纽扣的脱落声。

格朗泰尔低低地笑了一声，他在安灼拉的嘴边喃喃，他的声音使安灼拉几近颤抖。他提高了音量： “哇哦，我可不知道你有这么——”

"闭嘴，"安灼拉翻转手掌，抚摸着对方平坦硬实的腹肌，"我现在不想听你说话，"他用力掐住对方，将他的抽气声尽数吞进自己嘴里。

他没办法忽视自己身体起的反应，他的血液在歌唱，胸膛处愈发紧张。他也无法忽视格朗泰尔的反应，他一直朝自己压过来，突然之间他觉得他穿了太多衣服。

"脱了。" 他命令道，帮格朗泰尔除去了肩膀上的衣服然后从他喉咙边一路吻了下去。R把衣服脱下后随便扔在了地上。安灼拉把他转了身过去推倒在桌边的椅子上。

他爬上了对方的大腿，裤子间的摩擦让他倒吸一口气，世界仿佛在他眼前旋转了一般，他花了好一会儿才抓着格朗泰尔的肩膀稳住自己。

R抬头看着他，他的眼睛睁得大大的，双唇红肿，微微张开，在他的表情里有一丝奇怪的脆弱和意料之外。安灼拉的手顺着他的胳膊向下滑去，贴着他裸露的皮肤，直到握住了他的双手然后他们十指相扣。

 **“安灼拉。”** 格朗泰尔说。

"没事的，"安灼拉说，他紧紧靠着他，放开了一只手， "我知道我自己在做什么。"

屋里响起了金属碰撞声，灯光照亮了整个厨房。

格朗泰尔的眼睛眨了一下——两下——它变成了黑色，恶魔暴怒：“操——”

但是太迟了，安灼拉给他带上的手铐将他牢牢地困在椅子上，热安迅速地在他们周围撒上盐圈，古费拉克将R禁锢在椅子上使其不得动弹。安灼拉走出了来，用手背使劲擦嘴巴，他想要忘记，想要忘记他的感觉，他的触碰，他的味道。

公白飞举起咒语书，开始吟唱驱魔咒语。热安完成了盐圈，古费拉克放开了手，R被困住了。

他渐渐不再挣扎，面无表情。他试了试手铐的牢固程度，然而即使他能轻易打开手铐但他绝对无法走出盐圈。安灼拉曾在他脸上看见的脆弱消失得无影无踪，他嘶声道：“他会死的你知道吗？当你们完成这一切，他就会死，而且这一切都是你们的错。你们会杀了他的，他活不下来的。”

公白飞的声音里没有半分踌躇，热安和古费拉克站在盐圈边，他们的目光在安灼拉和恶魔之间移动。

“他什么都愿意为你做，他想要的全是你，你就是这样回报他的吗？”

他双手交叉，手指掐住了自己的胳膊，努力想要无视心中的那些感受。他拒绝回答。他拒绝咬钩。

“当然了，他虽然也没想过你会屈尊降贵注意到他，但这也太残忍了，即使对你来说也是一样，安灼拉。因为一只恶魔就将他的性命弃之不顾？阿波罗，你可真没良心。”

听见最后一句话，安灼拉手上用力，指甲刺破了皮肤，他咬紧牙。

公白飞念到了最后一段。

"你比你所猎杀的东西还要糟糕一百倍！" R厉声骂道，他的身体在抽搐，连带着椅子一起。绳子依旧将他固定在那里，他脑袋朝后仰去，双手痉挛。

热安小声哼了一声，朝陷阱走近了一步。古费拉克的视线从房间对面落在他的身上，安灼拉依旧目不斜视。

公白飞念完了最后一个词。

寂静。

在这之后：

格朗泰尔的笑声响彻整个房间。

一开始它笑得很轻，肩膀不住地颤动，然后笑声就变得大声而且刺耳。那不是人类的笑。格朗泰尔的头向后仰起，他的眼睛是黑色的。

""

" **这** 不可能。”公白飞不可置信。

“噢这当然可能了，”R说，弄断了手铐。他坐在那，双手交叉在胸前，对着安灼拉笑了，“只要你们伟大的领袖有胆做得再绝一点。”

他站了起来，带着轻松而随意的优雅。他拉开了裤链，裤腰落低露出髋部，古费拉克骂了一声。他的髋上有一个纹身，看起来不怎么熟悉但是在记忆深处有什么——

“中断驱魔。”公白飞说，R又笑了。

"没错。"

安灼拉看着那个陷阱，现在那是唯一保他们安全的东西，然后他看见热安踩在盐上的脚：“热安小心——

”但是太迟了，热安还没来得及踏回脚格朗泰尔一把甩出了手。屋顶的灯泡噼里啪啦闪光，窗子玻璃被全部炸碎，公白飞被扔向了桌子。有人在尖叫。太迟了。他们搞砸了一切，妈的，而且他们不管做什么也无法挽回。

格朗泰尔甩了一下胳膊，安灼拉被一把压在了墙上，他的头狠狠地装上了墙上的砖块。他眼冒金星，眼前全是一块一的黑影。

但是他仍然看见了古费拉克，他的手里握着一把刀，从R的盲点朝他刺去——

R突然转身，精准地捉住了他的手然后用力一扭——安灼拉甚至都可以听见骨头碎裂的声音——然后将古费拉克像个破布娃娃一样抛在了一边。

安灼拉努力与脑子里的云翳抗争，想要保持清醒，他挣扎着坐起。此时恶魔将注意力转向了他。安灼拉大口喘气，试图恢复正常的呼吸频率，恶魔瞬间来到他的面前。他胸口一紧。

格朗泰尔的脸在他眼前突然放大，恶魔随意蹲在他面前，他的手里拿着古费拉克的刀子。

他的眼睛是黑色的，凶狠而残忍，在格朗泰尔的脸上再无半分像人类的地方。他抛弃了所有作为人类的伪装。他就是那只原原本本的恶魔。想到这安灼拉身上不禁起了鸡皮疙瘩，血液冰凉。

“我以为占据他的身体然后拥有你会是我做过的最糟糕的事情，事实证明我错了，”刀在月光下闪着寒光，刀刃划过他的脸颊，他感到有血从刀口里流出，“我错了，你永远都不会放弃要他回来，你永远也不会向我投降，所以现在我不得不下手，切断他和这个世界最后的联系。”

刀尖落下，插进安灼拉的胸口，尖锐的疼痛使安灼拉倒吸一口气。

“我会杀你的，”R说，“我会杀了你，我还会让他一直看着，每一步。当我完成之后，当我杀了你之后，他再也不会想着要回这具躯壳了。他再也不能直视这双手，这双手沾满了你的血。”

安灼拉闭上了眼。


	6. Chapter 6

Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes.

坚硬而冰冷的物体刺进他的胸口。

**“安灼拉!”**

他睁开了眼，坐在椅子上晃了晃，他张开双臂想要保持平衡然后他看见了一个人——金发，高个，什么鬼，那就是他自己——回过头来看了他一眼。

公白飞叫了他的名字，站在那里和他——另一个他说话，而他只是回过头来瞟了他一眼，面无表情。

尖锐的疼痛击中了他的脑袋，他扶住桌子试图恢复意识。在他这么做的时候，他突然意识到那不是自己的手，它们属于其他人。他低头将手翻过来看了一遍，他注意到指甲上的齿痕还有粗糙的皮肤，他花了好一阵才意识到他现在正透过格朗泰尔的眼睛看着这一切，或者说，恶魔将他拉进了格郎泰尔的意识里。

他周围的视野发生了变化然后若李来到他身边，在桌对面坐下，伸手握住了他的，格朗泰尔的后，“别多想，”他的声音很轻，“他不是那个意思。”

他希望他不知道若李话里的“他”是谁，但是他知道。他，另一个他又瞪了格郎泰尔一眼，然而他所做过的事情只是晕晕乎乎地坐在椅子上。

他的视线从若李身上转开——然后发现自己在一座旧仓库里。

记忆的改变来得猝不及防，当他再次触地的时候他身体摇晃。“操——”他骂了一声，用手里拿着的圣水往前头泼过去，设法用一只手拿着盖子然后用一只手从面上砸了吸血鬼一拳。

在另一个人的身体里战斗一切都显得那么不真实，即使他知道他并没有控制这具身体，这不过是一段记忆。他现在的动作比他往常的更粗糙而直接，但依旧非常有效。他甚至差点将木桩钉在吸血鬼的胸口上直到另一个安灼拉大喊“古费拉克！”

他是离他们最近的人，所以他看见当那只吸血鬼脱离束缚时古费拉克差点跌倒。他用最快的速度想要将木桩插进吸血鬼的心脏，但是手上沾着的圣水让他手滑了一下，他的攻击偏离了目标，吸血鬼的獠牙从古费拉克的脖颈边擦过，他听见古费拉克的尖叫——

然后安灼拉本人就冲了出来，他抓住吸血鬼的脑袋一把砍下，他的愤怒几乎具象化。在安灼拉灵魂所在的格朗泰尔的躯壳开口说话前他咆哮： “你他妈就不能有一次战斗的时候能保持清醒吗？古费拉克差点死掉！”

他震惊地张开嘴，什么毛病，他没喝醉，然后他看见安灼拉盯着他手里的酒瓶然后转向古费拉克，他的心沉了下去：“我没……” 他虚弱地开口，但是没有人听见他在说什么。

第三个回忆，第四个，第五个……统统都是一样，都是格朗泰尔犯了错误而安灼拉毫不原谅地责骂，在他心里格朗泰尔就是一个一无所用的废物。

R在向他展示格朗泰尔眼里的他，这是它最后用来折磨他的方式。

他没有理由指责恶魔，因为这些都是真的，这也是他的记忆。他知道这些事情都发生过，他模糊地记得一些细节还有其他部分，只是他从来没想过自己会显得如此的轻蔑，如此的蛮横，如此的——冷酷。

他们现在在另一个记忆里，他在分配任务他知道格朗泰尔那么地想要有一个机会向他证明自己，但安灼拉的眼睛只是从格郎泰尔身上划过，没有停留。突然间，一切都停止了。

一切都是那么的突然，他身边的人似乎都不知道该做什么，就连R本人都很意外。

他转过身——现在他回到了自己的身体里，就在穆尚的后屋。

即使在现实生活中，穆尚也从来不会如此安静，没有声音，没有人在动，没有人在交谈。格朗泰尔站在桌边，安灼拉看着他默默放下酒瓶。

安灼拉回到了自己的身体而格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔他——

他抬起头来，他的头发看起来就像有几个月没有被打理过一样，他的眼睛湛蓝而纯粹，他尴尬地朝着安灼拉微笑：“阿波罗。”

安灼拉心里猛地一疼。

格兰泰尔移开了视线，他不自觉地将手放在了后颈上，他显得很紧张：“我好像应该欢迎你，不过我确定你已经来过了。”

他本应该担忧的，但是他没有，他现在出奇地平静。“格朗泰尔——”他开了口，然后空气坠入虚无，他什么也没说出来。

他还能说什么，就在他刚刚目睹了那些记忆之后？

格朗泰尔的手攥紧瓶子。他深深吸了一口气：“我没有怪你，现在没有——以后也不会。我接受了它的条件完全是我自愿。我知道你觉得我还有其他选择，我可以拒绝，但是我觉得这样就好了，”他们的目光相遇，而这一次安灼拉懂了格朗泰尔眼里的东西，“现在的一切都是我自食其果，不过这真的到没有那么糟糕。”

他伸手示意他们周围的房间，他向他展示的房间，安灼拉突然意识到这是为了他的安全，为了让他远离R所创造的世界，远离R强迫他去做，去看，去知道的东西。他突然想起那天在防火梯外格朗泰尔说的“我全看见了”。

房间里的寂静使安灼拉心中的不解更加膨胀。

他应该反抗的。他为什么不反抗？他为什么不努力去重新取得对自己身的控制权？

“你还有机会，”他说着向前走了一步，伸手捉住格朗泰尔的手，在他来得及逃离之前牢牢地握住他的手腕，“我们还有时间。”

格朗泰尔只是轻轻摇了摇头，“你错了，阿波罗，但是我没关系的，我不介意的，我知道你要做什么，我没关系的，真的。” 安灼拉试图安慰他，但他有一种奇怪的感觉，他才是被安慰的那一个，“你知道你得做什么，安灼拉。”

"你不能这样——” 安灼拉开口道。

“我可以，”格朗泰尔说，他的手转了一圈，覆在他的手上，他们的手指相互紧扣，“没关系的，真的，我已经放弃了，现在该你了。”

安灼拉想反驳，他拒绝承认那是他们最后的办法，他握紧了他们紧握着的手，但他无法反驳。他无法反驳真相，他无法反驳现实。

"对不起。" 他说，格朗泰尔只是微笑。

他缩短了他们之间的距离，留下了一个轻柔而悲伤的吻。那仅仅只是一呼一吸之间的嘴唇相触，然后这个世界逐渐褪色，离他远去。

他睁开眼，看见在厨房的地上，玻璃碎了一地，他闻到了血的味道。古费拉克的喘息声从地板的另一边传来，公白飞毫无知觉的身体在被扔向墙之后依旧躺在地上，而热安站着，准备着最后的反抗。 

也许是在安灼拉闭上眼与格郎泰尔的意识相见的那一刹那，热安将R引向了自己。但这更像是即使他在格郎泰尔制造的安全地带中待了那么久，在现实世界也不过是一瞬的事情。

有人在格朗泰尔腰上的反驱魔印记上划了一刀，现在那里正向外淌着血。

R将热安堵在冰箱上，一只手拧着他的脖子，热安咳嗽了几声张开嘴想要获得足够的空气，他的腿一直向外蹬着想要踢倒R。

安灼拉慢慢地站起，他的靴子踩碎玻璃。

他从公白飞毫无知觉的身体边拿出了他的驱魔刃，在手上旋转了一圈然后握紧了刀柄。他身体舒展然后伸直，眼神变得犀利。

热安越过R的肩膀看见了他，瞪大了眼睛，然后R回头瞟了他一眼也笑了，“欢迎回来，睡美人。”话音未落安灼拉抓住了他的头发，然后将他的头狠狠地砸在了冰箱上。

R松开了抓着热安的喉咙的手，热安不用自主的跪下喘息着意图恢复呼吸，他瞪着充血的眼睛看着安灼拉拖着恶魔走开，将恶魔抵在流理台上，刀指向它的脖子。

安灼拉名声远扬。

而且向来不是什么好名声。

恶魔害怕他是有原因的，那才是能让它们在地下传播他的名字讲述他的故事的原因。他——在某些方面——比恶魔本身更加可怕，比恶魔所想过的人类的可怕程度还要可怕。

对他自己，他现在硬起心肠，在心里筑起高墙，就像要切断自己作为人的那一部分，为了达到更好的结果，为了做到他需要做到的事情。

R的表情里出现了什么东西，他自信的微笑消失了。

安灼拉现在知道了，恶魔的眼里，有时也能传达恐惧。

“我给你最后一次机会，”他靠近了，“放了格朗泰尔。”

“我不！” 安灼拉将刀向下按了按，刀尖几近刺破胸口，恶魔的气息有一丝颤抖。

"放他走。"

“我不！” R重获力量，它抓住安灼拉的胳膊将他推倒在桌上。安灼拉撞在桌子坚硬的边缘上，疼痛在他背上炸开。他向前挥刀却被招架住，R伸出双手，一股不可见的力量将他拍在墙上。有一瞬间世界变成了黑色，然后R在他面前，它的手像爪子一样抓着他的肩膀。

安灼拉挣扎着试图逃跑，但是到如今你只能反抗那股非人的力量来终结这一切。他的刀抵在他们两中间，他将刀刃压在格郎泰尔的胸骨上。R扭身将他们两都甩在地板上，玻璃破他的皮肤。

"你为什么那么在乎他？"R质问道，它的面孔愈发地不像人类，"你根本不在乎他，你根本不喜欢他，他就是一个废物！" 它的膝盖撑在安灼拉的胯骨上，双手握刃，将刀悬于他的心脏之上。安灼拉抓住它的手想要将刀推开，指甲已经刺进它的血肉，他想要趁它情绪不稳定时将刀从它手上夺下。

多么讽刺，恶魔如此想要成为人类，它如此想要这幅躯体以至于它愿意为此大开杀戒。它们不懂，安灼拉想，它们不会明白的，成为人需要的可不仅仅是要有一副躯体。

"我比他强许多！"R嘶声道，“我可以做到更多的事，我可以更有用！”

安灼拉冷笑一声。

"那你可以继续，"他咬紧牙，"杀了我吧。"

R的身体颤抖着，它努力对抗着安灼拉推开刀刃的力量，要将刀尖刺入他的心脏。它看起来一点也不像曾经那样一副胜利在握的模样，它看起来——

很恐惧。

"我知道他们是怎么说我的，"安灼拉说， "但是你们恶魔根本理解不了不是吗？让我们成为人类的不是我们自己，是其他人，是我们之间的联系。你永远也无法成为人类因为你永远也不肯能有我们的羁绊，不论你活了多久你也不会被我们接受。”

"你给我闭嘴！" R嘶声道，将刀用力往前捅了一下，安灼拉紧紧握住它，刀在他的手中滑动了一点距离。

突然间一切都串起来了，仿佛一道闪电照亮他的脑海，他明白了，他终于明白了。

"来啊，"他说，"杀了我，但这什么也改变不了，你依旧不能成为人类。"

R开始咆哮，安灼拉露出了笑：“你杀了我，他们会找上你的。”

他甚至没有必要解释“他们”是谁，他们都知道。安灼拉本人也许很可怕，这没错，但是如果没有其他人，没有ABC朋友会的其他人，他什么也不是。

他们在一起，他们是一个团队。让他们中有人认为自己一文不值让他感到内疚，他愿为此付出代价。他知道其他人会寻求正义，他知道他的死不会阻止他们停下驱逐R的脚步，这也许能让格郎泰尔感到平静。

“你们恶魔也许不会死，但是我们人类呢？我们坚持不懈，我们不会放弃。我不在乎我会不会死，如果我死了那也是我自己的错，”他撑着R的手这么久了，肌肉早已酸痛，“他们会一直努力，一直战斗，总有一天他们会驱逐你——相信我，那时你会希望自己从来没有离开过地狱。”

他注视着那对非人的纯黑瞳孔："所以，来吧，杀了我。"

刀上的力度更大了，刀尖刺破皮肤，刀刃没入胸膛，他感觉到鲜血正在流出他的身体，他现在脸色可能和个死人差不多：“我依然会选择格郎泰尔。”

他闭上眼睛。

他的手松开刀柄，停止了反抗。

吸气。

呼气。

“不要！”是格郎泰尔，但这不是他，这声音听起来疲惫而嘶哑，透着心碎。握着刀的手颤抖着，刀“哐啷”一声落在地上滑远了，安灼拉睁开眼，看见它落进黑暗里。

格郎泰尔依旧骑在他身上，一只手紧紧攥着他的衬衫，但是他的眼睛——他的眼睛有什么——

"安灼拉？"

"格朗泰尔？" 他的声音听起来充满希望，他希望自己的耳朵没有撒谎，因为不可能，这不可能——

"是我。"

他的声音不一样了，他好久好久没有听过这种语气了，哦操他现在脑子里一团浆糊他根本不知道发生了什么但是他就是突然缩短了距离吻了上去，他的手抓住了格朗泰尔——格朗泰尔乱得不能再乱的脑袋，他不知道他们是怎么靠在一团的但是他不在乎因为——“是你。”

格郎泰尔没有躲开，只是紧紧抵着他的额头，他们分享着同一缕空气，他重复道： “是我。”

"你怎么——怎么回事？"

"你他妈这次就真的不能放弃吗？"格朗泰尔质问道。他的手动了动，握住安灼拉落在腰间的手，手指交缠在一起。

"你什么意思？"

安灼拉低头看着他们的手，拇指笨拙地拂过格朗泰尔的手背。这感觉起来更加真实了，虽然他一直握着的就是这只手。

"它以为杀了你，我就没有了在这个世界上活下去的信仰了，"格朗泰尔回答道，"它没想错。"

他抬起头，格朗泰尔依旧看着他们紧握着的手，“但是你瞧，那不意味着我就想看你死。你是这个世界上唯一值得我为之活下去的人，阿波罗，如果这个世界上没了你我也不会愿意在这里待下去了我拒绝眼看任何人取走你的生命，如果你要死我也要站在你身边和你一同去。”

他又露出了那种笑，而这一次安灼拉想再吻他，所以他做了。当他们两个分开以呼吸空气的时候，格朗泰尔说：“我觉得可能是这个想法吓到了它，你的死亡对你来说其实是一场胜利，你不会停止战斗，即使是为了我。”

安灼拉无法掩饰自己的震惊，他没想过自己可以把R吓跑。他只是做了在这种情况下他该做的所有东西。他没想过格郎泰尔在最后关头会反抗，他战胜了恶魔的力量只是为了阻止安灼拉的死亡。

“他们忘记了你这一点，”格朗泰尔安静地说，他的表情近乎虔诚，“即使你残酷而不近人情，但你依旧是人类，你有一颗心，你热爱人类，你相信他们，即使他们不相信自己你也依旧相信他们。你从不放弃。”

他几乎是笑了：“只是有时他们也需要时间去相信。”

安灼拉用着自己那只自由的手，抚摸着格郎泰尔下巴的曲线，手下滑握住他的脖子，手指感受着脉搏的跳动。它在跳动，强壮而稳定，他还活着。他觉得这个时候该说些什么伟大的言论，说些重要的话来结束这一次的经历，但是对于近来的事情他根本找不出什么话来总结了。

他还没准备好要说出那些话，现在还没。

于是他靠过去再次吻上格朗泰尔，房间另一头响起呻吟声。

"很抱歉打扰了，"公白飞说，他挣扎地坐起伸手致意，"但是，介意帮个忙吗？"

\- - 

不管怎样，他们的生活又重新恢复正轨。

古费拉克一连好几个星期都带着石膏，以此做借口来逃避工作，朝公白飞挤眉弄眼噘嘴撒娇直到公白飞叹气妥协。公白飞和热安的伤好了，但是伤疤依然留着。

格朗泰尔学会了如何控制自己的身体正常运作，虽然一开始他就如同一个陌生人在指挥着自己的身体。

只是有的时候，知道发生了什么或者听说过这个故事或者看见作为R的他时的人常常会发问：“你怎么知道？”你怎么知道恶魔真的离开了而现在是格朗泰尔本人控制着这句身体？你怎么知道这不是恶魔的又一次伪装？

而安灼拉，如果他愿意回答的话，他只会狠狠瞪他们一眼，说：“我就是知道。”

但是有时他在夜里醒着，听着身边格朗泰尔轻柔的呼吸陷入沉思。他想起他从没见过黑烟离开格朗泰尔的身体，想到他身上反驱魔的纹身，想到现在的格朗泰尔更迅速，更强大，却也更胆大而易怒，想到有时在黑暗里他的眼睛好像黑色的一样，想到恶魔留下的印记。

你怎样才能算真正了解一个人？

每个人心里都有恶魔。

只是有些更擅长隐藏而已。

END


End file.
